Ulory
Synopsis: The Ulory are a bird species, relatively small compared to all other races, standing at 2-3 feet tall. Their bodies are covered in feathers allowing them to fly, their minds are connected to one-another allowing for fast data transfer but still allowing them to have likes and dislikes unique to each one. The Ulory spend most of their lives in the clouds researching magic, their lives are devoted to it, all magic the Ulory research is defensive, and has the capability to make others leave them alone. Ulory are a very isolated species, being in the clouds and not being able to communicate leaves them at a disadvantage with others. Extended Lore: Isolationists they may be, their love of magic doesn't keep them from a normal life. They have no need for speech but, they retain the ability to sing as birds do, in beautiful melodies, and their hivemind allows many to join in unison to create complex melodies on spot. This is a regular occurrence even just walking down the street. Even their Magic may only keep people alive so long. In death, the family and the elder visit the edge, the family watches as the elder takes their last flight. The family sings the burial song as the elder flies for the rest of their life, they die doing what they love, hearing the song of hundreds. Their hivemind allows the completion of complex problems much faster, those who are idol and may have a day off, may be used as extra brain power by a leader. And information is spread faster than anything known, once a person learns a magic, its known across the nation. Secrets aren't kept, everything is known. A very open, and passive and beautiful society. They love nature and have public gardens and often keep trees of their own. Because of their small size they are physically weak and frail, however very agile and many live together in what would be considered a small space, is just right for them. Everything is shared evenly in this society, there is no crime or discrimination, they only take what is needed. Magic fills the roles of many jobs, like doctors and the peaceful society and hivemind take care of the psychological part of the people as well. There are no schools, everything is passed down from the hive mind, and is all held by the leader, who has a vast lifespan and capacity for information.They find happiness and religion in magic, without it they would be lost. There has never been a war in the history of the ulory, they wish no harm on anyone, they only defend and those who try to harm, or find out about them, they use magic to turn them around and erase their memories of what they learned. They only wish to be alone, together. In terms of reproduction, this species is completely asexual, they do not physically breed. They have no gender, they are all both male and female, the use of magic to create offspring isn't uncommon however a single ulory can create an offspring using asexual reproduction. The ulory don't have relationships, they simply live in peace hand in hand with all others of their species.